


A Request

by AwatereJones



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 18:17:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19301176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwatereJones/pseuds/AwatereJones
Summary: I am sorry but I have a habit of not looking at the things along the sides of my screen and I missed this hahahahahaahaha, please don't think I am ignoring you … I am simply tunnel visioned when it comes to posting.





	A Request

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [aliens_and_time_machines_prompts](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/aliens_and_time_machines_prompts) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> It's such a small device; just how is he able to read the sonic?

He looked at it with little confidence, then back at his teacher "Really?"

"Can't you see it?"

He looked again, the huge thing in his hand looked far too silly to do any good even if the screen of data was clearly too small for him to read and he knew he could do better. That night he fiddled around with it in the workshop and the next day he presented the new version for grading. His teacher sucked her cheeks in and motioned for him to show what it did.

He confidently strode to the nearest door and twirled it, the door springing open. He turned to the teacher with glee.

"OK, what temperature is my coffee?"

He twirled, squinted like he was reading the thing that didn't even have a bloody screen then confidently told her "35 degrees Miss."

He was right. He had worked it out, knew the secret. How?

"So. Where did you get the crystal from for that?" she challenged, annoyed that he had apparently worked out the secret to the Socnic bloody equipment.

"My Grandfather has a TARDIS" he said with open pride "A Timelord of the First Order. She gave me one!"

The class was enthralled even as the teacher took a step back and knew this was going to be trouble "Theta, maybe you should have asked permission before harnessing a spark form the TARDIS?"

"It's OK" he shrugged "I will harness much more one day ya know. I know the secret. You don't have to do anything, simply wave it, think it and the little sweetling inside will give you what you want. Like Psychic paper knows what you need. You know, she is a sweet ride. I may ask for it one day, for a while. She tells me she would like a jaunt with me."

"You … you communicate with it?" she asked with dread "The crystal in the sonic is one thing … are you telling me that you are communing with his TARDIS?"

The teacher was totally stupefied as he deftly explained the dynamics of the Sonic in a way that an entire blackboard of calculations could not.

She made a mental note to warn the others.

He would be a Timelord one day … her deepest fear was the calm shrug that had come with the admission that a TRADIS had willingly given him a spark.

That boy, once a man might be capable of anything!

She wondered if she had found him.

The storm was brewing.


End file.
